gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Reinstated! (part 4)
The Joes stop Alexander McCullen's plans. Issue summary While there are blackouts from coast to coast, and the nano-mites destroy military technology, the Jugglers try to imply that Cobra's return is just a fabrication of Hawk to have G.I. Joe back in action. Meanwhile, Major Bludd leads many Cobra Vipers to attack convoys carrying supplies to the victims of the blackouts. The supplies are later carried to the cities by Cobra convoys, which earns them the people's trust. In Scotland, Doctor Mindbender goes to Cobra Commander's cell, in order to seek information from him using the Brainwave Scanner. However, a mysterious figure defeats Mindbender's aides and rescues the Commander. Near Washington DC, the Joes head to battle, led by Duke, who dons a new costume rather than the black ops costume he had been recently wearing. In Wright Patterson base, Lifeline sees the Joes infected by the nano-mites and is losing hope, until he discovers he could make the nano-mites become replicas of the same blood cells they have been destroying, but, in order to achieve that, he needs Lifeline to find and interfere the satellite signal. Snake-Eyes, who is in quarantine along with Scarlett, writes a note and shows it to Spirit, who says that next time they see each other, he "will have it ready". Scarlett, tired of Snake-Eyes secretive attitude, but knowing they could not have a second chance, just says to Snake-Eyes that she forgives him. Snake-Eyes unmasks himself and they embrace. Meanwhile, Zartan explains to Zanya his reasons to work for Destro: Destro (actually Alexander McCullen in disguise) infected him with nano-mites, but for Zartan, this is a hope rather than a threat, since the nano-mites can cure his skin disease. When Zanya learns this, she accepts to serve "Destro", who arrives in that instant, using the nano-mites to kill a Cobra Trooper, just to show the power of the nano-mites. The Trooper turns dust-like and crumbles. Near the White House, G.I. Joe awaits the Cobra army, but the Cobra Vipers shoot nano-mites on their weapons, and the Iron Grenadiers kill many Greenshirts. Mainframe and Firewall receive a call repeating the word "Gaijin" followed by a sequence of numbers. They discover Gaijin is a multinational satellital system and, even though the caller did not identify himself, the master database recognizes his voice as Cobra Commander. Meanwhile, Cobra defeats G.I. Joe, and "Destro" is about to shoot Duke, but the Joes get the upper hand shorlty after they learn "Destro"'s satellital net has been tracked and the nano-mites are now curing their own victims. Alexander and Mistress Armada escape in a helicopter, but inside they find the Baroness aiming them. The Joes capture many Cobra soldiers, but no one from Cobra's high command. Hawk announces that G.I. Joe will remain active, at least for now. Some citizens who were "helped" by cobra and ignore the truth, talk against the jailing of Cobra guards. Two weeks later, Alexander and Mistress Armada are seen in a cell, imprisoned by a recovered Destro, who asks for an explanation. Meanwhile, the Joes enjoy a barbecue, and Snake-Eyes is holding a little box, the thing he asked Spirit to get when he was in quarantine. Snake-Eyes opens the box and shows Scarlett its content: an engagement ring. Featured Characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors Items of note *'First Appearances:' Footnotes Category:Devil's Due issues